


Bedroom Warfare

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mike, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: All the air left Levi’s lungs.Shit.He was glad he jacked off before this or else he would have came right then and there.(a continuation ofthisfor the lovely kio <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



It was all Levi could do not to trip over himself, or have Mike trip over him, as he pulled at Mike’s clothes, managing to get them off before they half fell, half climbed onto Levi’s bed.

Fuck his cock was huge.

Levi leaned over to his nightstand and rummaged around inside until he found the bottle of lube. A difficult feat with Mike kissing up and down his neck and his hands gripping Levi’s hips, thumbs tracing circles on his skin.

“Can I?” Mike asked when Levi snapped the bottle open.

Levi handed him the bottle with no complaints. Fuck yes he could. He wanted Mike’s thick fingers in him as much as his cock, and he shuddered at the thought.

Mike poured lube on his fingers, making sure they were well coated, before reaching down-

-and fingering his own ass.

All the air left Levi’s lungs.

_Shit._

He was glad he jacked off before this or else he would have came right then and there.

He took a deep breath back in when Mike gasped, slipping a second finger in alongside the first. Fuck, Levi wanted to touch him. He grabbed the bottle Mike had tossed aside on the bed and slicked up his fingers.

“Okay?” he asked and Mike nodded. Enthusiastically.

_Shit._

Levi pushed his middle finger in with Mike’s two, matching his rhythm and stroking Mike’s cock with his other hand to help keep him relaxed.

“Fuck, you look good,” he said, squeezing the base of Mike’s cock.

Mike made an adorable, if not undignified, noise and Levi let go.

Neither of them were going to last long at this rate.

Mike seemed to be thinking the same thing because he took his fingers out. “I’m ready,” he panted.

Levi nudged Mike to turn over as he dipped back into his nightstand for a condom. He took steady breaths as he put it on. He was more sensitive than he thought. That, and Mike had positioned himself directly in Levi’s face, legs spread and hands holding himself open, cock hanging heavy and rubbing against Levi’s sheet.

It was the most perfect sight he’d ever seen. So much fucking better than pie charts and an overweight professor with a toupee.

Levi lined himself up, rubbed teasingly for a few moments before slowly thrusting in. He wasn’t sure what was better, Mike’s tight ass or the obscene moan Mike let out as Levi went in. He bottomed out, pausing to revel in the heat of Mike’s hole before he started moving slowly, in and out, making sure Mike was adjusted. Only when Mike started rocking back to meet him, hips moving urgently, did he pick up his pace. Levi reached around and pumped Mike’s cock, and it wasn’t long before Mike came with a whimper, face pushed into Levi’s pillow, his ass squeezing around Levi and taking him over the edge, too.

Levi shuddered through orgasm, pulling out and collapsing on top of Mike once he was completely spent. There was a moment of quiet, filled only with their joint shallow, breathing, before Mike spoke.

“Does this mean--” Mike gulped for air “--I can walk around naked all the time.

“Maybe,” Levi said, cheek resting on Mike’s chest. “Or maybe not. We won’t get anything done.” He paused. “Except each other.”

Mike huffed in laughter.

“Takeout later?” Levi asked as Mike reached up and carded his fingers through Levi’s hair. It was damp with sweat and Levi felt disgusting, but hell if he was going to move just yet. He was too blissed out to do anything.

Mike hummed in agreement. “And then...round two?”

Levi smiled.

_Shit._

“Round two.”


End file.
